


[Untitled]

by mistyegg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pokemon Battles, bc they're fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Set after s19e44
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	[Untitled]

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my files, completed and edited, since _february 5th_ and idk why i never posted it, and because i'm probably going to rewatch the kalos saga, i thought i'd pull it out for any megabond fans still out there. i couldn't be bothered titling it tho bc it's old lol

Ash finds Alain at Sycamore’s lab - the Professor tells him in a quiet voice that the Champion has spent all of his time outside taking care of the Pokemon and barely eats. Just like he said, he walks into the greenhouse to see Alain sitting at the edge of the pond, the Pokemon around him relaxed completely, not at all fearful. They startled when Ash walked over, a few racing off, but some watching him with wonder.

Alain barely turns his head. “What do you want?”

“I’ve been looking for you.”

“Well, you found me. Pathetic, right?”

Ash sits down next to him. “I don’t think so.”

Alain scoffs, and a comfortable silence falls between them, the sound of Pikachu racing around with the other Pokemon becoming a distant sound as they make their way to the other side of the greenhouse. Ash felt watched next to Alain, even though the older teen doesn’t appear to be looking at him, “You’re not pathetic.”

Alain stays silent.

“I don’t know what you need to hear Alain, but it’s not your fault-”

“I don’t deserve anything you people say to me,” Alain snaps, voice tense like a pulled string; like he’d had enough of this lecture. “None of that would’ve happened if I hadn’t collected the Mega Evolution Energy.”

“You thought you were helping Mairin-”

“Chespie wouldn’t have gotten hurt if she wasn’t around me!” Water splashes as he violently kicks his foot up, scaring the Pokemon in the water and causing them to swim away. “I hurt you, Ash. I… can’t ever ask for forgiveness for that.”

Silence pulses between them, before Ash stands up and walks away. Alain sags at the thought of Ash leaving him alone before a hand tugs at the back of his scarf. “Get up.”

“What?”

“We’re having a battle,” Ash announces. “No mega evolution, no bond phenomenon. You and me.”

Alain stands up and instinctively reaches for Charizard’s ball on his belt. “Why?”

“You’ll see.”

The lab Pokemon seem interested as Alain and Ash make a space between them, Pikachu standing in front of Ash with cheeks sparking, like he always did when he was raring to go for a battle. Charizard pops out in front of the rodent and roars loudly, looking back to Alain as if she can sense his emotions, who nods, “No mega, girl. Just you and me, okay?”

Charizard nods, turns back, and the battle begins.

“Quick Attack!”

Pikachu races forward with white energy, head first into Charizard’s stomach and causing her to fall back onto slightly. “Dragon Claw!”

“Use Iron Tail!”

The two attacks clash as quickly as they’re charged, the connection seeming to run through Alain’s body as he gasps. Charizard gives him a knowing look when the two separate from their attack, “Flamethrower!”

“Electro Ball, then come down with an Iron Tail!” Pikachu immediately jumps up as the Flamethrower follows his yellow body. The ball of light parts the flames until they both burst, Pikachu following the flames down to Charizard and revealing the attack coming in fast.

“Dragon Claw on the ground!”

Charizard roars as large, green glowing claws dig into the ground and fire dirt up into the air, blocking Pikachu from attacking, who darts back quickly. Ash is surprised as the ground settles, meeting Alain’s wide eyes and grinning sharply. “That’s more like it Alain. Alright Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let’s go!”

“Flamethrower!”

Both attacks are evenly matched, but Alain is quick on his feet. “Dragon Claw!”

Pikachu isn’t able to counter quickly enough before he’s thrown across the field at Ash’s feet, getting up and shaking off the attack with a jolt of electricity from his cheeks. Ash looks just as revved up, rolling one of his ankles and smiling at Alain like he’s having the time of his life. “Is it working, Alain?”

His voice is loud. “What do you mean?”

“Can’t you feel it?!” Ash yells, and he laughs. “The thrill of a battle? The excitement that comes when you face a good opponent? I always feel that when I battle you, Alain!”

Alain thinks he’s being ridiculous, and he shakes his head with a small smile. “Let’s finish it off with Blast Burn.”

“Use Iron Tail to get up!”

The ground bursts with fire as Charizard roars and slams her fists down. Ash is full of surprises, though, and Alain has to watch as Pikachu dodges the flaming rocks by bouncing on an Iron Tail attack, getting closer to Charizard with ease. “Thunderbolt!”

The flaming dirt finally falls to the ground and reveals Pikachu in midair, angled diagonally from Charizard as she watches the electricity charge up, the devastating attack heading for her. Charzard was thrown back harshly from the attack, and while she was preparing to get up, Alain walked forward. “I think that’s enough.”

Charizard growled, and he kneels down to pat her. “No Charizard, it’s okay.”   


Ash makes his way across the field, Pikachu and Charizard trading a few words before they race off inside of the lab, most likely going to a worker for some first aid. “Do you get it, now?”

Alain sighs. “Only you would try to show me through a Pokemon battle.”

Ash grins, wrapping an arm around Alain’s shoulders and bringing him down to his shorter height. “But it worked!”

Alain snorts, but he gets it now - even if he’s not ready to accept it yet, he understands Ash doesn’t need to forgive him. Ash doesn’t think there’s anything to forgive, and while Alain doesn’t agree, he keeps his mouth shut and tugs Ash closer. “Ash?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Ash freezes, and the sound of the Pokemon around them seem to disappear, though it’s just blocked out from the blood rushing to Alain’s head thickly. He expects rejection, something he thinks he deserves, but Ash’s hand on his shoulder tightens and his eyes crinkle as he smiles with teeth, leaning up on his toes slightly. “Mew,  _ please _ .”

Alain feels the relief pour out of him and he leans down to press their warm lips together, unable to hide his similar smile.


End file.
